Just as, in the field of chemical synthesis or catalytic conversions, a new process can open up a whole new economic approach for a range of products for synthesis and utilization, so with this invention -- a new choice of materials structuring and a simple processing arrangement, as outlined herein -- can open up a more sound and economical development in the field of solar cells for widespread applications in solar electric power generation.
It is the present state of confusion in solar cell development which shows why the need for this invention became apparent.